The overall goal of this project is to produce a readily marketable and reasonably profitable, 10-module, Internet-based, continuing education program for training psychologists and other mental health providers about evidence-based, end-of-life care. Phase 1 research demonstrated feasibility of a prototype module. During Phase II of the project, eNURSING lie, in collaboration with APA, will: (1) revise the prototype module in accordance with formative data obtained from Phase I focus groups and develop nine additional Internet-based, training modules on major topics associated with end-of-life care; (2) develop 10 modules of self-study reading materials that provide the same information as that contained in the 10 Internet-based modules; and (3) compare the 10-module, Internet-based educational program with the 10-module, self-study program in 200 psychologists examining both effectiveness and appeal. We expect the knowledge scores and the pretest to posttest gain in death competency among subjects in the Internet-based learning condition will be' equal to, or greater than, the gain found among subjects in the self-study condition. Additionally, we anticipate that subjects in the Internet-based learning condition will rate their learning experience as more interesting and enjoyable than subjects in the independent study learning condition. No differences between the two learning conditions are anticipated with respect to comfort working with patients and families near the end of life, intention to work with patients and families near the end of life, convenience, efficiency, or ease of use. In Phase III, eNURSING lie will collaborate with the American Psychological Association to market and deliver the program to mental health care providers, agencies and organizations, anticipating revenues of $3.3 million annually for three to five years before upgrades are needed. [unreadable] [unreadable]